Now I'm Mad!
& |class=Power Up |similar='Full Power Charge Prince's Pride Revenger Charge Stalling' }} is a Power Up technique used by Goku in his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue and Autonomous Ultra Instinct forms. The name for this technique is based on the dialogue Goku used against Frieza. Overview Super Saiyan Goku shouts "I'm Angry" as he powers up. The technique causes him to be at full power with his attributes increased for a short period of time. In addition to powering up the user, they will also injure the opponent if he or she is in close proximity by simply using the ability. Usage Goku utilizes this shortly after first becoming a Super Saiyan when about to assault Frieza on Namek for his murder of Krillin, and later again in the same battle when Frieza not only taunts Goku by referencing his murder of Krillin, but also referred to him merely as "that Earthling". In Dragon Ball Super, when Goku Black informs Goku of how he stole Goku's body and Chi-Chi and Goten were murdered by him in his timeline, this caused Goku's anger to power him up. The power-up allowed Super Saiyan Blue Goku to overpower both Goku Black and Future Zamasu. However, once Goku stopped his assault, it gave Black enough time to heal and power-up himself to defeat Goku with his newfound Divine Lasso. This power-up returns in the Universe Survival Saga when after Ultra Instinct Goku gets the upper hand on Jiren, the latter, refusing to believe in Goku's power along with being reminded of his failures, fires at Universe 7's stands in rage which Goku deflects and angers the latter enough to overpower and ultimately defeat Jiren with a Supreme Kamehameha. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku uses the ability shortly after becoming a Super Saiyan when fighting Cooler on Earth, with the effects of the power up also causing Cooler to be knocked back. Video Game Appearances Now I'm Mad! was named and appears as a Blast 1 used by Goku (Mid) in his Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3; it uses three Blast Gauges. The technique reappears as one of Super Saiyan Goku's Super Attacks in the ''Raging Blast'' series, under the name Now I'm Angry!. The move reappears as an equipable Z-Soul in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The Z-Soul raises health by two stages and grants free skill use for a short time whenever an ally is knocked out. Super Saiyan Goku also uses it in cutscenes after transforming in Age 762 in both Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. This technique also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as Super Saiyan Goku's Active Skill. There, using it will enter in a rage state where he is temporary invulnerable to all enemy's attacks and can launch up to 3 Super Attacks in one turn. Gallery Screenshot_2-.png|Super Saiyan Blue Goku using Now I'm Mad! in Dragon Ball Super Angry BT1.jpg|Goku uses a similar Power Up in Budokai Tenkaichi 1 NIM.png|Super Saiyan Goku (Mid) using "Now I'm Mad!" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 RB1 Now I'm Angry.jpg|Goku uses "Now I'm Angry" in Raging Blast rbt79.PNG|Goku uses Now I'm Angry! in Raging Blast 2 rbt80.PNG Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques